Shadows past
by splitCataclysms
Summary: TT: They will fail if events keep going as they are.  AA: and then where will we be?  TT: We won't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux's heart was racing a mile a minute. Clenching his fists at his sides, his face held none of his fear, none of his pain. He would not waver in the eyes of his captors. He knew that the auctions would start and be over in a heartbeat. He couldn't hesitate, he couldn't make a mistake. He could not be a fool. Stick to the plan. As his bandaged eyes turned skyward, he watched as the covering to the room he was in slowly parted, revealing clear skies above. His eyes swept over the other slaves in their separate lines and he wondered what they were thinking, what they were feeling. Sollux remained eerily calm. He had thought that he would lose his composure, but it seemed that moment of weakness that he had allowed himself in the enclosure, on his own, had done him a world of good. He was more clear headed than ever and that was what he needed to. He kept his fists clenched and at his sides and then readied himself for the moment they would be raised up on the stage. Only one thought crossed his mind: _Thith_ _ith all Aradia'th fault._

* * *

><p><em>TA: that2 a 2tupiid excu2e kk<em>

_TA: iif you diidnt want two hang out that2 all you had two 2ay_

_CG: IM NOT MAKING EXCUSES_

_TA: you could have at lea2t told me the truth iin2tead of makiing up a stupiid liie_

_CG: SOLLUX YOU NOOKSNIFFING_

_TA: ii mean ii gue22 the fact that iim your mate2priit doe2n't mean anything to you_

_CG: SHUT YOUR FUCKING CHUTE AND PERK YOUR AURICULAR SPONGE CLOTS_

_CG: I THINK ARADIA IS MESSING WITH HER TIME SHIT AGAIN_

_CG: THERES SHIT GOING DOWN CAPTOR_

_CG: CAPTOR YOU FUCKASS ANSWER ME_

_CG: CAPTOR_

_CG: SOLLUX_

_TA: ii diidnt thiink iit wa2 iimportant_

_TA: her tiime 2hiit ii mean_

_TA: ii2 iit?_

_CG: OF COURSE IT FUCKING IS_

_CG: HAVE YOU NOTICED THE RIPPLING IN SPACE_

_CG: ITS PLAIN AS DAY_

_TA: no_

_TA: ii havent notiiced any of iit_

_TA: 2tiill dont 2ee how iit2 iimportant_

_CG: OF COURSE YOU WOULDNT YOU NOOKSTAIN_

_CG: GO WASTE AWAY IN YOUR MISERABLE RESPITE BLOCK_

_CG: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME_

_CG: CAPTOR_

_CG: ...SOLLUX?_

_- twinArmaggeddons [TA] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -_

_Guilty. Sollux, once again, felt guilty. It was like an embrace from an old friend. He didn't resent or regret his emotions. He couldn't. Those emotions brought him Karkat and brought him a feeling he thought he would never have, never have a right to have. But he did miss the simplicity of apathy. The cool white that he envisioned it to be. He missed the way it held him and rolled him along through life. It was easy when he was apathetic. It was easy for him to take the world and what it threw at him when she wasn't feeling anything toward the results. Sollux loved apathy and he loved the good emotions he felt with Karkat, but he couldn't have them both, he could only have one or the other. Sollux had given up apathy so he could live happily and function well with his matesprit. Yet, it was moments like this, that he would welcome apathy back with open arms._

_This was ridiculous. Frustrated, he stared at the hives in front of him, willing it to be calm. The air was rippling as if with extreme heat. This was wrong._

* * *

><p>Sollux had thought that maybe it would be difficult to become apathetic again, but it hadn't. It had taken maybe two seconds really. He had been open and feeling and emotive when he was in his room. The moment the stage had started to rise, though, apathy swarmed over him and encircled him. It became him. It seeped into him. And for the first time in weeks, Sollux felt...confident. He could do this. He could face whatever it was that he had to face in this world. He could do it and he could do it with his head held high. Why? Because she was apathetic. He would be a slave and he knew he would be a slave and why wallow over that fact? Why be sad about his slavery when he knew it was coming all this time?<p>

His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around as far as he could see. A marketplace. They were in a marketplace. Well, this was going to be fun. Sollux's jaw set and he clenched his fists, aware of how warm it was and how sticky the heat was. His eyes looked around at the other slaves and he spotted Genetrix first, his eyes locking on her form and pressing reassurance toward her as if it were some solid object she could grasp and hold and draw strength from.

He heard the laughter behind him. The slavers. They were like leeches in this awful place. _"Going to miss your matesprit, lover boy? Why don't you get that stick out of your ass, and then you'll actually be worth something?"_

_"I can't wait to see your face when I sell that pretty little whore of yours. We'll make it slow. Just for you."_ Sollux's teeth ground together. No one ever spoke about his friends like that and got away with it. True, he'd only known Genetrix for a week, but... Turning on the group of Slavers that were gathered now, he sized them up. They were bulkier than him, there was no doubt about it and Sollux wasn't exactly the tallest guy standing in this group. But he was fast and agile while they were slow and bulky. He could hit them and duck back faster than they could get a hold on him. And he would...if his hands hadn't been tied. Glaring now, he stood tall, watching them all. **"Don't talk about her like that, you thtupid fuck!"** He snapped out viciously. He was slapped hard across the face, pushed like a twig to the ground.

_"You little fucker. Piece of shit."_ He picked Sollux up by the collar of his shirt, looking him in the eyes. _"You're going to be the first to learn your lesson. And you can think to yourself, you did this. You picked fights with the wrong people, slave. Remember that."_

* * *

><p>Instead of crumbling as he so desperately wanted to, Sollux stood firm. Sollux thought back to his matesprit and tried to convey some semblance of what he was feeling through his thoughts and time. His mind caught the glint of his rare smile and a calm settled over him. These shifts in emotions were making Sollux's head spin and his stomach clench. The calm had become a memory of soothing happiness when had he smiled for him. That alone made Sollux know that regardless of what happened it would be okay. It would be okay because he was able to find that love, live that love, and have that love for as long asshe possibly could. Not many people could say they had that. People had years and decades to find that kind of love and even after all that time a good majority of them never did find it. Sollux had and it was his and it would always be his. It was an unfortunate trick of fate for him to have to lose it so quickly after finding it. But it wasn't really losing it, was it? If it would always be his, then he wasn't actually ever going to lose it.<p>

Then the shouting start. Sollux blinked, jarring himself from his thoughts long enough to realize he had to move. He jumped off the pedestal and sprinted, not quite sure where he was going. Pure terror was racing through him as he ran, hopefully in the direction of the outlands to get somewhere safe. Where was the apathy and the calm and the happiness? The horror he felt raking his body was on par with the horror he felt the first time he'd gotten here. His feet pounded against the ground, his legs carrying him swiftly toward his destination, and his brain slowly kicked into gear - whirring as he thought up a plan. Get these ropes off, get out of the city, run off and look for a way back home. It wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan. With this set in his mind, Sollux hurried in the direction of an alley. He was almost there, ten feet maybe, when something reached out and grabbed the back of his neck. Sollux let out a howl and his hands flailed to reach at the wrist of whoever was grabbing im. Pain went up his spine as he was flung backward and his back collided with the hard ground. His eyes widened as his attacker loomed over him.

**"D-dualthscar?"** He stood over him, leering, as he crawled backward on his elbow, the pain in his spine throbbing. There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes, recognition, smugness, his fingers grazing over Sollux's face and yanking the thin covering over his eyes. **"NO!"** His breath caught in his throat and panic gripped him like a vice. This was fear. This was real fear. Covering his face with his hands, he let loose a frustrated cry of despair and frustration, not knowing what else to do. Yeah, he was pretty much fucked. **"Move."** His voice was forceful and strong, but it was nothing like what he felt inside. He felt like a worthless piece of shit. He pushed against Dualscar, but he still couldn't move him. What was going on? Panicking slightly at his obvious weakness, he stared at him hopelessly, helplessly. **"Let me go..."**He whispered painfully, brokenly. However, when that didn't work, Sollux fell to his knees in a heap, nearly losing his composure.

**"612 for you, Slave."**

* * *

><p>Yo! Split here obviously.<p>

Anyways. This is my first true fanfic! True meaning Ive wrote others before but they sucked balls and arent really worth mentioning.

Genetrix is the Dolorosa. Genetrix means Ancestress in Latin and its a very pretty word I think at least.

Please review. Point out typos. Tell me what you thought was shit

Until next time! Split out~


	2. Chapter 2

His world was spiraling down beneath his feet. His stomach churned violently, his head pounded with a pain that hadn't been there previously. The bonds stayed clasped in Dualscar's hands, no amount of struggling loosening them. A scream made Sollux look over toward the alley and it was in that moment that Dualscar apparently seized his opportunity. He wrapped his arms around his small waist and lifted him as if he were a rag doll, put him over his shoulder, and walked away from the slave auctions. Sollux kicked and squirmed, trying to get him to drop him, but he was stronger than he looked.

It seemed like forever before he was put back down on the ground. Sollux looked at him now, his eyes brimming with tears and he held his gaze for awhile before looking back down. **"Why?"** His voice trembled, shaking with pain and rage and hopelessness.

**"Consider yourself lucky, land dwweller. You could be part of a ship." **Sollux spit in his face as a response, his one act of rebellion. He was blind sided by a rough kick to his side, the floor rushing to meet his face. **"Get up." **

**"I'd rather die."** His words were met with another kick, strong enough to force him onto his back with a pained cry.

**"Get up, Slave."**

**"Thollukth."** he muttered, sitting up with a pained whimper.** "My name...ith Thollukth..."**

**"Thollukth? What a stupid name."** There was an undertone of smug malice to his voice. It was a trap. Sollux knew it was a trap. He said nothing.

Groaning a bit once Dualscar was out of ear shot, he laid there for a moment, not enjoying the state his body was in. Reaching up, he wiped the trail of blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth. This wasn't his fault. He shouldn't even be there. Dualscar shouldn't have tried to get a rise out of him. He was angry. Furious. But he was also a bit wounded. Pride wise. He had still beat him after all that he'd been through. **"How am I going to do this?"** He whispered to himself, still remaining on his back.

* * *

><p><em>"We can't keep him. He's too much trouble. If we continue to try and train him, he'll die. He's too stubborn to back down, even on the simplest things."<em>

_"What are you proposing we do then?"_

_"Get rid of him. By any means."_

Nightmare. After nightmare. After nightmare. This was one of the worst nights he had had in a long time, and he just didn't understand why. There were so many thoughts and feelings flooding him and overwhelming him, but it wasn't like he hadn't felt or thought these things before. They involved everyone that he had ever been close to. They were there, covered in blood. He could count the bullet holes in Kanaya's body, he could see Aradia's crushed chest and broken neck. Eridan was there and there was blood pouring from a wound on his stomach and there was Karkat. His throat was...he couldn't even think about it as he lay trembling in his bed. There was no end to the disgusting images and it was all that he could do to wake himself up. Even when he was awake though, it was like their forms and their images were burned into the back of his eyelids. Every time he blinked he could see them, could see every single detail. It made him literally sick to his stomach. He barely made it to the bathroom before he lost the small amount that was filling up his stomach. Genetrix had nearly force fed him, saying that he was much too thin. But it didn't matter much now because it was coming right back up. Just great. He was going to get into more trouble. Groaning as he threw up once more, he straightened once he felt okay, standing on shaking legs. He rinsed his mouth for minutes afterwards, trying to get rid of the taste. This was going to be a long night.

Looking at his coon, he stood back from it for a moment, trying to figure something out. What if he did something to create a bit of a safety net? Then maybe he could feel safe and secure. If he felt safe and secure, maybe then he wouldn't have any nightmares. It made sense in his tired mind. Climbing onto the bed (lord knows why he even had one), he kneeled on the mattress as he started building a cocoon of pillows. Once that was done, he breathed a sigh of relief. It looked pretty comfortable. Maybe he could think it was Karkat. He slept better when he was with him anyway, so if he could trick his mind into thinking it was him maybe he'd be all set. Climbing under the covers, he only thought of Karkat as he snuggled down, holding a pillow in his arms. It had to be realistic right? Closing his eyes tightly, he refused to open them no matter what he saw. And because of that, and because of the safety net of pillows around him, Sollux slowly started to drift to sleep.

This was how Dualscar found him. He made his way over to him, bare feet padding over the floor quietly. This was one of the few times that Sollux didn't look like an absolute terror.

* * *

><p>Sollux grimaced as the cool leather was placed onto his back. It didn't help any that he knew what was coming next, knew it would hurt, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around the wooden bar above his head that his fingers were turning white, making it quite obvious that he was scared. That he knew he was going to be in agony soon.<p>

An earsplitting wail came from his mouth as the first lash struck. It felt like blazing fire had been lain across his back. Barely a second passed before blood started to slide down his skin. All his nerves were on high alert with so much adrenaline coursing through him and with nothing else to concentrate on, all his senses had turned to the whip.

The hissing of it splitting through air made his muscles tense in preparation. He tasted bile in the back of his throat, an acrid metallic taste that matched perfectly with his fear. His eyes could see the downcast, fearful looks of everyone else standing in the yard. Most were slaves who knew that this was their fate if they disobeyed. He was a demonstration. He was being used to strike fear into the hearts of the other slaves. Disobey and be punished. This was past punishment though. 30 lashes? For telling someone, who was /not/ his master, no? He didn't consider Dualscar to be his master. He lived in an age where slavery was practically nonexistent, and definitely not for someone under 8 sweeps. Slavery was something he'd only thought about when going into large settlements where he could be captured for his powers and held until he came of age. And even then it was just a niggling thought in the back of his mind. There was no way he would consider someone from this age to be his master. But he'd use the term to his advantage if at all possible. His back arched into the wood and he screamed again, desperate to get away from that burning agony.

He pulled desperately on his bonds, taking the risk. If only two lashes had reduced him to tears he didn't know how he'd be able to stand another 28. The whip fell against his back again, hitting the edge of his hand as well. Blood slipped down his wrist and he fell rigid. It was a warning, he knew. There would be worse to come if he kept struggling. Skin splitting worse. Bone showing worse. He sobbed at the next lash, tears finally falling.

It seemed both like an eternity and a few seconds. The lashings were quick and brought about with a cruel indifference that made him cringe. Barely seconds passed between the lashes and yet...the pain made everything seem slow and like it would never end. His heightened senses drew everything out into an eternity and then brought around another and another until he felt that he could take no more. Surely he would die if another lash fell. Surely this would be the one that did him in. That completely broke him to his will. He was completely limp by the last lash, the only thing holding him up the bindings around his wrist. He was shaking in the pain and massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through him, the chains rattling against the post from how hard it was.

As quick as it had started, it was over. Less than ten minutes to be precise, but it felt like a life time to him. He sunk to his knees once his bonds were removed, arms holding the pole tightly so he wouldn't collapse into a pile of bleeding flesh. The wood dug into his cheek and he continued to shake with the force of his pain and continued sobs. They were quieted now that nothing was tearing his back apart, but they were still there.

* * *

><p>He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything. And luckily for him, he also couldn't feel anything. The hour after had Sollux absolutely unconscious. His breathing was slow and shallow, Karkat watching his back rise and fall as he struggled for the oxygen. He wanted to go to him, wanted to pick him up and help him. Karkat was fighting against them now, yelling for his matesprit, trying to get away from them. No. No this couldn't be happening. He had finally broken. He couldn't leave his matesprit. He couldn't leave Sollux. They had just found his ultimate weakness. He didn't care about a cover. Finally getting him to the house, they stood him in place, jerking his arms back painfully.<p>

**"NONE OF YOU TOUCH HIM OR SO HELP ME, YOU WON'T WAKE UP TO SEE THE SUNRISE TOMORROW!" **

* * *

><p>As Sollux started to come to after most of an hour had passed, he showed his strength. His back was open and bleeding profusely, but he was still trying to move, to get up. He was a fighter. He knew that if he stayed down for too long it meant the difference between life and death. However, he was so delirious he didn't realize that he had been on the ground, passed out, for almost an hour. It would only embarrass him if he knew the truth. Groaning, the boy gasped, dull pain slowly sparking as he started to push himself up. Sollux hadn't opened his eyes yet. He didn't want to. He could feel the warm liquid that he was laying in and knew that it was his own blood. If he saw it, he was only going to get sick. However, just thinking about it sent his head and stomach spinning. He turned his head to the side and vomited, losing the contents of his stomach. The pain that crashed into him in that moment blinded him, sent him smashing back to the ground. He had managed to move a bit, but he still splashed in the puddle of blood below him. Cold fingers dragged slightly along his back. Sollux sobbed, muscles tensing in obvious pain.<p>

**"Thtop..."** His voice croaked, barely above a whisper. His brother was here. His blood covered hand went to Duascar's, his dichromatic eyes finally opening as he gazed out to try to find him. When his gaze locked on Dualscar's, he became aware of the words that Dualscar was saying, if only from the way his mouth was moving. **"Thtop...thtop touching me..."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Toto we aren't in Kansas anymore..." Karkat muttered, eyes widening as he took in all the details. (We will now go into a long explanation of his surroundings that you read in the first chapter while following Sollux. Please feel free to skip the rest of this paragraph.) It seemed to be a marketplace of sorts in a large settlement. There were stalls on the side of the buildings with people shouting advertisements, peddling their wares, and swindeling huge amounts of money from other trolls on complete and total shit.

Karkat cautiously entered the crowd, strife deck at the ready should he need to fight. He moved cautiously, eyes darting around looking for danger. Slavers. Definately needed to avoid them. If there were slavers there would obviously be a slave market. Slave market meant lowbloods and misery. And blood registry. Ugh. That couldn't happen. If that happened...he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if they found out his blood was red. He'd either be culled or sold to a complete and total douche that would have him dead from blood loss or over working in the weak. He needed to find Sollux.

Speak of the devil...His eyes wandered up onto the stage, hearing an especially large bid. He narrowed his eyes. Was that...? No it couldn't be...but despite the arguments he was making to himself, he found himself getting closer to the stage. His mind told him to stay away. Slavers would be closer to the stage to make sure none of them ran. They'd definately catch onto someone that showed their symbol in gray insted of their blood color.

"Go fuck yourthelf, Ampora." Karkat found his heart hammering in his chest at the troll standing on the stage. No. It couldn't be him. Please don't let it be him. How could this be happening?*

Before Karkat could stop himself, he found himself crying out Sollux's name and forcing his way through the rest of the crowd. It was apparent that Sollux hadn't heard him. He was too busy fighting against his captors. The irony of his name. He was completely entranced as he saw Sollux fight. Pulling a thousand daggers from the air, only to collapse. Being hauled to his feet, obviously panicing, tears in his eyes. Slamming his elbow back into the guard, putting them all off balance. Somehow managing to stay on his feet and kicking a guard hard enough in the chest to knock him off the stage. Fighting with another guard and getting cut with a blade causing his arm to bleed. Getting all the guards off stage and sweeping his eyes around for danger. But not inthe right direction. The moment he relaxed, a pole from a broken spear slammed into the base of his skull, sending him crashing to the ground. He was almost sure that he heard/saw Sollux say his name before falling unconcious and being scooped off the stage. Before Karkat was surrounded by guards.

"What business do you have with the slave, boy? We heard you call for him." Karkat bristled. He was 7 sweeps! Practically an adult by then.

"Thats my fucking matesprit!" It was a second later that he registered his mistake. It probably would've been better if he'd kept his mouth shut. Now he was affiliated with someone dangerous. And a slave. Great.

He was glad he'd thought to keep his sickles handy. Though they weren't much use when everyone else had far range weapons. The best he could do was deflect their own weapons and run. He broke a few of the spears aimed at him and broked though their ranks. Running was definately the better option.

Or not as he soon found out. It was hard navigating the crowds and he didn't want to hurt them. He might be an ass but he wouldnt harm an innoc- oh shit blood. Red fucking blood. And it was dripping all over the ground, leading them too him. Showing the world that he was a mutant. A freak. Someone that was meant to be culled. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Soon they were on him, blocking escapes and backing him against a wall. He brandished his sickles with a snarl, eyes darting between all of them. Fuck fuck fuck. He was completely screwed. They'd haul his ass off to jail and he'd be culled for his mutant blood and no one would ever know and it was all Aradia's fault.

While he was busy having his miniature panic attack, the guards had closed in on him. There were no gaps. No escape. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate at the feeling of being cornered with no chances. The odds were stacked against him. He wasnt ready to be culled. Him and Sollux still hadn't... He pushed that thought from his mind. He needed to focus. He shook his head, clearing his sight. Just in time to see the cuffs tightened around his wrists.

"...Im getting culled...fuck..." he murmured, looking at the cuffs listlessly. His sickles dropped from his hands, going back to his strife deck. Maybe he'd find a chance to use them later. There was little chance of it, but still.

"The master wants you for...training purposes." He was slowly led down a back alley. "His newest slave is-"

"Sollux." he growled. "His name is Sollux."

"...Sollux is dangerous and unpredictable. The master hopes to use you as leverage to make him behave."

"...you people are fucked up. Do you honestly believe that having me will make him behave. The dichromatic freak won't listen to me on one of his good days. The chance of him listening to me on a bad day is a million to fucking one."

* * *

><p>"Wwell wwell wwell. Wwhat have wwe here?" Karkat raised an eyebrow at the man before him.<p>

"So you're the famed Dualscar. Whoop-de-fucking-do. I've seen scarier. I can't believe youre supposed to be- scratch that I can believe it. The pathetic waste of a life would have an anscestor thats even more pathetic. At least now we know where the fuck he gets it from."

"Quit blathering like an idiot. I assume you knoww wwhy you are here and not dead in some sewwer?"

"Wheres Sollux?"

"In time, young one. In time."

"Bring me to him. Now."

"Insolent boy! You are talking to royalty!"

"And you are speaking to an enraged lowblood with a matesprit in danger! Bring me to Soll-" he hissed in pain and would've cradled his cheek if he could. "Glad to know where the fuck Eridan gets his impatience."

"Lock him away. I'vve no need for him to actually see the boy. The threat of havving him wwill be enough." Karkats blood went cold and he lunged at the aquarius, sickles drawn. Of course he knew he wouldn't be able to get a hit, but whatever. He fell to the floor on his feet, pain blooming through his side and stomach where blood was slowly slipping from a shallow stab. Just a stab. Nothing big. He'd handled worse when Jack was around.

"Ass...Sollux won't stop fighting you. No matter what twisted, fucked up plan you make." he gasped as he was pulled to his feet. "He doesnt care about anyone enough. Not even me."

"Take his wweapons. The lowwbloods are dangerous and more prone to vviolence." Dualscar turned away boredly. "I'll tell your matesprit that you send your lovve."

"Bastard! If you don't release me you festering bucket of rancid fish intestines then I'm going to personally rip the flesh from your scrawny rotten hide and shove it down your throat!"

* * *

><p>Sollux lay on his stomach, trying to not move. It was near impossible as his back rose every time he breathed. And he couldn't stop breathing. It was a cruel fact of life that kept in constant burning agony. He hated it. "Dualthcar! I'm going to kick your ath!"<p>

"I look forwward to the day you groww a backbone and are able to do so, snivveling little lowwblood." the purple blood leaned against his doorway, a smug smirk on his face. Sollux whipped his head to look over at him, snarling. He winced at the movement, cursing under his breath.

"Ath." He hissed. "Let me go home."

"No. Wwhen wwill you understand that you are property?"

"When you underthtand that I dont give a flying fuck. I wa-"

"To go home. Maybe some day. Don't hold your breath."

"Fuckath! Juth looking at you cautheth my eyeth to thcream and thriek mercy ath they thrivel up into empty thocketh, all in a futile attempt to be rid of thuch a painful eyethore. Maybe you thould thpend a day in my perthonal hell. Let your mind get tho fucked up that you go inthane and thart thinging thongth from the loony bin and the condethe will have to cull you for your fucking mental dithability!"

"Now I know where that insolent boy gets his language from."

"What?"

"The mutant. Red blooded. Quite a feisty one I must say."

"...kk..." Dualscar smirked at the look of dismay on Sollux's face.

"Oh, so you do knoww him."

"If you hurt him..."

"Wwhat wwill you do? You can't even get out of bed." Sollux frowned and looked away. "Don't sulk. Its unappealing."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

"You with." He winced at the feel of hands slipping down his back. "Thtop."

"I quite like the wwhip. It makes people weak. Easy to manipulate. Wwouldnt you say?" He dragged his hands down the light bandaging, completely ignoring Sollux's plea to stop. Sollux squirmed away from his hands slightly, trying to keep back a pained gasp. Dualscar moved one of his hands to hold him down by the shoulder, Sollux hissing in pain at the pressure being applied to a light mark. "You keep making threats, Captor, but you can't make good on them. You're in too much pain. Pain is good."

"Thtop. Touching. Me." he ground out.

"Pain helps you knoww you're alivve. You like living, don't you, Sollux?" Sollux shook his head, eyes beginning to water.

"I haven't liked living thince my 3rd thweep."

"If you didn't like living you wwouldn't be fighting so hard." He pressed down slightly on the marks near the middle of his back, making Sollux whimper. "It's obvvious that you wwant to keep livving. Evven if your existance is pathetic and an obvvious mistake."

"Kill me." Sollux pressed his face into the mattress, muffling the pained noises he was making.

"Is that a request?" His hands pressed deeper into the marks. Sollux bit down on the blanket to keep from screaming, tears running down his cheeks at the pain. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "Pathetic. If I'd knowwn it wwould be this easy to break you I wwould'vve left you at the slavve market."

"Fuck. You. If you think youre the reathon Im broken youre out of your mind." He hissed, jamming his elbow back into his arm. "Leave me alone tho I can thulk. Woe ith me. My life thuckth."

"Sarcasm does not befit you either." His hands retreated from his back, letting the psionic relax. "I'll return later. Curb your tongue by then or I may just cut it out."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEARS!<strong>

**Thank you guys for reviewing :3**

**I have a general idea of whats gonna happen in the next 3 chapters which I hope to post sometime within the next two-three weeks. I'd still like to hear Ideas from you guys though because after that my brain pchoooed**

**Until then**

**Split out**


	4. Chapter 4

Aradia sat behind her computer, chin propped on her hand as she watched the computer screen lislessly. It was rather boring watching her friends act like complete idiots. If she had known that they would fail so spectacularly at this she wouldn't have sent them. Though the Rose girl had said that they would succeed eventually in their task. Maybe she should have told them their purpose for being there before she sent them. She sighed and opened a chat window so she could converse with her partner.

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] -

AA: seer  
>TT: Maid.<br>AA: you said they w0uld be the 0nes  
>TT: I did and they are.<br>AA: vantas being captured was n0t what y0u saw  
>TT: Time is not absolute as you should know by now.<br>TT: Anything they may or may not have done has altered the time lines.  
>AA: will they reach their g0al 0r d0 I need to rescue them?<br>TT: They will fail if events keep going as they are.  
>AA: and then where will we be?<br>TT: We won't exist.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, Sollux thought as he sat out on the steps. The courtyard had small sprouts of stringy grass growing in it. The Delorosa (or TD for short) had told him that the grass only ever grew in spring, when the rains became heavy and there was enough fresh water to nourish them. The sight of growing things almost made him smile. Almost. There was still too much pain in his back for him to truly feel happy.<p>

"He is coming back outside. It would be best for you to 'work' so he doesn't harrass you." Sollux looked over his shoulder to see the Delorosa and managed a weak smile for her.

"Thankth for the warning." he slowly stood up and hopped down the stepped, waving slightly to her before going around to the gardens. The rows of sparse vegetation had slaves picking herbs from the ground. Seeing as it was rare for another showing up in the middle of the day, all the slaves looked up at him. He went over to one who immediately shyed away. It wasn't surprising. He /was/ the trouble child that had been whipped his first day. Sollux just sighed and crouched beside him, smiling softly.

"Thow me how ith done?" he asked. The slave looked surprised, but then gave him the biggest, goofiest smile in the entire world.

"Of course!" The slave turned back to the plant in front of them. "This is rosemary. You have to grab it at the bottom otherwise you'll pull all the leaves off and then it'll be worthless cause they'll get all dirty and are hard to clean."

Sollux frowned slightly, reaching down to grab one of the plants. "Tho like thith?" he asked as he pulled up on it. He frowned in frustration as it didn't come out of the ground, tugging harder. He ended up falling in the dirt on his back, the plant still stubbornly in the ground, and back screaming in agony. And to top it off the slave was laughing. Several slaves were laughing. It wasn't all bad if they could start accepting him somewhat. He sat back up with a groan and a weak smile.

"You aren't supposed to pull it out by the root, stupid." he laughed as Sollux glared at the plant. Sollux turned his glare onto the slave who continued to laugh quietly, the gemini's cheeks a flaming yellow. He reached down to the plant, snapping it near the base. "You break it and then the plant can grow back."

Now Sollux just felt stupid, his angry blush turning to one of major embarrassment. He reached down to one of the other's and snapped it easily, putting it in the basket lieing in front of them. "...thankth."

"No problem." the slave said as he returned to picking plants. "I'm Johnen by the way."

"Thollukth." the gemini stated as he looked over at him. "Hey I have a quethtion. Why ith a blue blood working ath a thlave? I thought only maroon bloodth and yellow bloodth were thlaveth."

"I'm not a slave." Johnen said cheerfully. "Not a lot of trolls enjoy seafood, which is what Im best at making, but Orphaner does. He pays me. Theres just some free time before I have to go back in and cook dinner. I like the herb garden. The smells are rich and it's nice after being in the kitchen all day."

"Oh..." he said quietly. He stopped for a second, feeling that there was someone watching the garden, before starting again. He wasn't the only one that stopped. All the other slaves stopped and looked up, immediately bowing their heads down. Sollux's muscles tensed, just in case, but he continued to work.

"I expect my slavves to stop wworking in my presence until told otherwwise." Of course Dualscar just had to come up behind him. He shouldn't have expected anything less from the prince of darkness.

"...you wanted me to work. Im working. Make up your God damned mind." he said, voice hardened as he kept picking herbs. "I'm doing ekthactly what you wanted. If you don't want me to work then I'll go back up to my room and thit and rot until I die."

Dualscar bristled, but said nothing as he watched his slave. His perfect little pet. Or near perfect. If only he could curb his tongue. It might seem that he was cruel, but in all actuality, he wasn't. He loved all his slaves. He just couldn't get any of them to love him back. Johnen was a liar. He was a slave for protecting a red blood. Or had been. He was free now, but only so long as he stayed on the island. Dualscar had loved his goofy nature since day one. It was so pitiable. The blue blood still loved the red blood though, even after the red blood had died.

Sollux was surprised. His entire body had been braced for some sort of retaliation, but when none came he relaxed and went to picking herbs in a more calm manner. So when a shadow fell over his face, he flinched. He knew it had been coming. Oh God. Was his hand in his hair? His cheeks flushed deep yellow and he kept his eyes studiously on the ground as it was rustled. Fuck he was crying. Why was he crying? He scrambled to his feet, backing away and looking at him like he had been backed into a corner. It would be so much easier if he would just...

"Hate me!"

* * *

><p>It was back to laying on his stomach and looking out the window. Once he'd been able to stand back up, without collapsing into a sobbing mess, he'd rearranged everything so he could lay out and still be right in front of the glass. His dresser was now in front of the door so he could have some privacy. His tears had dried hours ago, but he still didn't move from his spot. He was too upset.<p>

It was strange. Before he'd been sent to the past, it had been near impossible for him to show any emotion. He'd hidden it under a scowl that he'd mastered years ago. But now... He was a wreck. It seemed like every few minutes he was crying. In such a largely populated area the voices had come back. They had been silent ever since the 12 had gained their god tiers. There was no one left to die or scream in their immenent doom. Nothing to tune out. Now they were back in full force and he felt like he was 3 sweeps again, desperately trying to cope with the overwhelming sensations and learn to drown them out again. The stress of it all was screwing with his emotions. He hated it.

"Let me in, Sol." Dualscars voice was threatening. It had been for the last half hour. He wasn't actually going to do anything and Sollux knew it. But maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"I want to go back out to the garden." he only said it loud enough for him to hear. The sigh he heard though was overly loud.

"Talk to me f-"

"I'm not compromithing. I get to go back outthide without being harrathed or Ill puth everything againtht the door and keep it there."

"...fine. Go down." Sollux continued to look out the window for a few seconds before standing. He slowly moved the dresser back into place and sighed as he opened the door. Dualscar was already walking down the opposite corridor when he opened the door and Sollux immediately went over to the stairs going down. It would be an exaggeration to say he ran, but he was almost there. And then he stopped.

Horror was plain on his face. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. There was no way they'd have him. He couldn't be here. That had just been a bluff when Dualscar said the red blood. Sollux wouldn't believe it. "Kk...?"

The trolls head shot up, mouth forming a quick word. "Sollux!" he shouted, immediately fighting his captors hold. Sollux started running down the steps before a hand was around his wrist. "No. Let go! kk!"

"He deservves to die, Sol." was the quiet response to his plea. "He's a stain on society with his mutant blood. Red scum. I'm doing you and evveryone else a favvor."

"...no. No! Kk!" he tugged on his arm, turning to slam his hand against his chest. The purple blood just held him tighter, pulling him closer. Sollux turned in his grip, struggling desperately. "Kk!"

The look in Karkats eyes was one of anger and hopelessness. "Keep your hands off my matesprit you bastard! Sollux!"

Tears ran down Sollux's cheeks once again. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't. But he was so weak...worthless..."I'm sorry, kk."

Karkat's face fell from its angered look to one of pure pity and empathy. "Don't cry, Sollux. We'll be okay. We'll get the fuck out of this just like all the other fucking times. Just...please don't cry."

Sollux wished that he could do as he asked. He really did. But his matesprit...he just couldn't. "I'm thorry kk."

* * *

><p>"You can't kill him." Sollux had his arms crossed over his chest, scowl etched across his face and legs crossed defiantly. Dualscar wasn't falling for it though. His hands were gripping his arms protectively and it was more protecting his stomach than anything. His face, while masterfully masking his emotions, was tear stained and his eyes were still shining with tears. One of his legs bounced with nerves, rapidly rising and falling without making a sound.<p>

"And wwhy is that?"

"I'll kill mythelf if you do."

"You dont havve an ounce of courage in any part of you for such a stunt. Not evven in your shame globes." Almost as soon as he'd opened his mouth, every sharp object in the room was hurtling through the air. They swirled around the gemini in a catastrophic display of power and strength.

"You remember thith trick. Ive no ithue with killing you or mythelf with them. You hurt kk; you kill kk, and I turn it back on you a hundred fold and I kill mythelf. Your choithe." The room remained eerily silent for a few seconds. Dualscar actually seemed to be considering it.

"I'll make you a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>heya!<strong>

**okay so this chapter. THIS MOTHERFUCKER RIGHT HERE. sets up the plot for the rest of the story. THE ENTIRE MOTHERFUCKING PLOT. i wont tell you how. YOU SHOULDVE MOTHERFUCKING GOT IT FROM THE TROLLING. if you didnt. YOURE A SAD MOTHERFUCKER.**

**jkjk**

**Okay so there is a song list for this chapter (theyre all from the homestuck volumes X3)**

**first part: Galactic cancer**

**second part: Pony chorale**

**third part: At the price of oblivion**

**fourth part: BL1ND JUST1C3: 1NV3ST1G4T1ON**

**The next chapter is going to be out very, very soon. Maybe even tonight. Idk. Just look foreward to it. (Hint: Im waiting for 5 reviews X3)**

**Also! Thank you to Ink for the insults last chapter. And thanks to Hawk for helping with Rose this chapter. PM me if you want to see any of their work**


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux walked silently behind Dualscar up the stairs. The gemini was one step behind his owner, his shoulders slumped even more so than usual and his gaze locked firmly on the ground. They stopped before a door to an unknown room and the the seadweller unlocked it to let them in. He stepped inside behind him, trying to not look nervous or scared.

"Wwell here wwe are," Dualscar said when the door had been shut. They were left alone in the room. Sollux nervously shifted from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah...here we are..." he murmured, trying to make it sounds casual. Almost as if he could make it seem as though it meant nothing that they were 'here'.

"You look nervvous." Duelscar had a cruel smile on his lips. "You don't like the room? I had the suite made up just for this special occasion; just for you. Doesn't that make you happy, Sol?"

Sollux all but whispered his response, far too scared to disagree with him now. "Ith nithe..." He wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding himself tightly as he tried to look anywhere, but at the man before him. He could see the world outside with the waves crashing against the cliffs below. Being out their in all that chaos would be better than being there. The aquarius smiled. "That's good. I'd hate to havve so much time put into it if you didn't like it." he stepped towards the ajoining bathroom, loosening his cape. "I'm going to wwash up then. Don't you wwant to wwash up, Sol?"

Sollux looked up at him, a look of alarm on his face, and quickly shook his head no. Orphaner smirked knowingly, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Solluxstepped over to the window, relieved to have a few moments to himself. A ways away on the beaches a festival was taking place. He could hear bits and pieces of the music carriedover by the sounded so wonderful at the moment and he wished he could go over and really listen to it. Maybe he was just making up excuses to leave the room.

"Shut the curtain." Orphaner commanded once he left the bathroom. "People can see in."

Sollux ignored the command. "You thaid there wath a view of land." he said softly, tone mournful. Not that he truly cared. It was just that even the smallest comfort Orphaner had offered him, was unavailable. Seeing land would maybe have settled his stomach and calmed him down a little. Right now he was so nervous...He didn't tremble, but his hands clenching his sides and the chewing of his lip gave him away. He'd never been so nervous before.

"There is a vview of the land." Orphaner replied. He stepped over to the window and pointed to the distance where fires could be seen on the dark horizon. "I only said you could see it; I didn't say you could see it wwell."

The gemini sighed and nodded. "I did want to thee it..."

Dualscar removed his cape and draped it over the back of a chair. "'Maybe wwe'll go see it soon." he offered. "The twwo of us can go dowwn to the beach for awwhile and afterwwards wwe'll go buy you some more suitable clothes. Pull dowwn the blinds already."

"The waveth. I wath watching them. Ith nithe thinthe thereth no land..."

"You don't wwant to lose him, do you?" he laughed when Sollux turned to give him a horrified look. "Wwell do you?"

"No." Sollux whispered and pulled the curtains closed. He moved over to the blanket and pillow pile and sat down, needing support since his legs seemed to have turned to jelly.

"You look pale, Sol. Wwhat's the matter?"

"Nothing." Sollux's gaze went to the floor, fingers digging into his sides.

"You look scared." Sollux shook his head, perhaps a little too urgently. "Noww, noww, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, Sol."

Sollux bit back a smart ass reply. He knew there was a lot on the line right then; that he had to go along with this. There were people depending on him and if he didn't go along with everything... "I know." he forced out. He didn't trust Dualscar though. He was terrified. But damn it all if he'd let him know that. Dualscar stood and walked over to him.

"Aren't you happy, Sol?" the boy nodded submissively. "How about you look at me then?" When Sollux didn't respond, he gently took hold of Sollux's arm and pulled him up so he could sit himself, immediately pulling Sollux down to sit in his lap. Sollux squirmed uncomfortably, wishing he could slap the man for such a bold move. The aquarius made a gentle shooshing noise, lowering his lips to the soft skin of Sollux's neck. "Does that feel good?"

"Not really." Sollux replied, starting to stand. Orphaner pulled him back down firmly, grabbing hold of his waist.

"I didn't say you could get up." he spoke harshly. "You havve to let relax, Sol. Let yourself enjoy this." he let go of his waist and slipped a hand up Sollux's washed out black shirt, fingers slipping over the skin there. "Wwhat are you hiding, Captor?"

"Nothing thpethial." he murmured, trying to stand up again, but Orphaner once again held his waist and kept him down.

"Nothing special?" Orphaner laughed again. Sollux wished he wouldn't laugh at him. Eridan wouldn't have been capable of sounding so cruel. He hated Dualscar. He made his skin crawl with disgust. "You know, Sol, you really do need to relax. You'll only make things worse if you don't. Why don't you get out of those old clothes?"

"I'm fine with them on..."

"Let me help you." he insisted, hands slipping up his back. Sollux jerked away, managing to escape his grasp.

"No." he said weakly, pulling his shirt back into place. "No, Orphaner."

The aquarius's eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me no. You can't disobey me, Sol."

"Why don't we go thee the beach?" he tried desperately. "I really do want th-"

"Sollux. I told you to take them off." was his firm response. Sollux's shoulders drooped and he nodded, heading towards the bathroom with head hung.

"Wwhere do you think you're go-"

"Pleathe. Jutht let me have thith one thing." he begged, hand gripping the doorway tightly. "Pleathe."

"...leave the door open." he said grudgingly. Sollux nodded and stepped into the bathroom, manuevering the door so he could hide behind it. When he knew that the other couldn't see him, he let himself tremble and shake. He grasped the counter for support and stared with wide eyes down at the floor.

This was happening and he couldn't get away. He was stuck. He wanted to get out of the room so badly. Why was Orphaner doing this to him? Was it real attraction or did he simply want to dominate him in every way possible?

"Wwhat are you doing in there?"

"Nothing!" Sollux replied quickly. He tugged his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. With just that one piece gone he, he felt exposed; vulnerable and repulsive. Multiple marks covered his skin from his time there and they only made him hate Dualscar more. They detracted from what he already thought was hideous skin, making it seem just that much more vile.

"You're taking far to long." Dualscar sounded annoyed. "I'm coming in there."

"No!" Sollux objected. He struggled with the jeans as anxiety began to overcome him. "I'm almotht done."

Dualscar sighed in irritation. Finally Sollux emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. His body was tensed and his cheeks burned yellow with shame. His expression was not his usual blank stare, fear showing clearly in his dichromatic gaze. "I'm done." He said softly. Dualscar rose from the blanket pile and started towards him. Sollux shrank back.

"Still afraid?" He murmured as he pulled off his own shirt. "Don't wworry so much. It's your first time, isn't it? But I told you that I wwouldn't hurt you. Don't you believve me?" His hands cupped Sollux's face and the gemini couldn't stop his trembling as he was backed against the wall. "Shh. I can make it feel good."

"Pleathe..." Sollux whispered. "Think about thith. Please don't. I don't want thith."

"Begging, Captor?" Orphaner's lips touched Sollux's briefly and he was helpless to stop him. "Come on noww, enough with this foolishness." His hand gripped the gemini's arm and he started to pull him toward the pile. Terror hit him at full force and he pulled against Orphaner's lead, desperate for an escape.

"Dualthcar! Please, I...I can't! Don't make me do thith. Thtop!"

The aquarius pulled him along regardles, practially dragging the terrified troll to the pile. He pushed him down on top of it, looming over top of Sollux like a predator about to move in for the kill. "This was the deal, Sollux. You don't want to back out now, do you? You can't back out. You don't have a choice anymore. Don't you understand? I own you now."

Sollux shook his head in desperate denial. "No..." he reached blindly for something, anything. "Karkat..." Orphaner easily caught his hand. Sollux's breath hitched and his eyes were so wide that they seemed to take up his whole face. He needed karkat. Aradia. Someone. "I-I want...Karkat...Pleathe. You promithed."

"Karkat can't help you, Sol." Orphaner cooed in his ear and Sollux struggled to escape the horrible feel of the aquarius's breath on his skin. "You're helping him, remember? If you don't do this, I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them if thats wwhat it takes. But you care about them. Don't you, Sol?"

A terrified sob escaped the gemini's lips. "Pleathe...I don't want to...Karkat..."

"Shh. Theres nothing to cry about." Dualscar said tenderly, fingers brushing his hair back from his face. Sollux could only clench his eyes shut in horror as he descended upon him. "Don't cry, Sol."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted reviews before posting another chapter...I got bored XD<strong>

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys are amazing.**

**The next chapter is going to be kinda...time skipping? It takes place before they get sent back and after they get sent and then back before they get sent. Its confusing, but really detrimental (I hope thats the right word) to the plot.**

**I originally intended for this to only be around 2-3 chapters based on this chapter here, but it's kind of built up into...a real plot...so I dont know how far its going to go.**

**Because of recent going ons expect a lot of updates...I dont want to say why here...**

**anyways**

**split out 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Sollux's claws dug into the blankets, a low whimper emanating from where he'd buried his face in his arm. Gentle fingers dragged over his bruised ribs, only making him whimper more. He didn't want to move his arm and he didn't want to open his eyes. It would only serve to make him feel worse.

"Sol...look at me." He couldn't. He wouldn't. And the adamant way in which he resisted just proved that. Eventually his arm was torn from his face to reveal pain filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. Dualscar looked down at him, the loving look on his face clashing with the lust and hunger in his eyes. Sollux knew that look. He'd seen it plenty of times before in his own world. From trolls and humans alike. It terrified him.

"You wwanted this. Don't fight it." he leaned down to place feather light kisses along his neck, holding the lowblood and caressing his side.

"I wanted...to free kk...not thith..." Some higher power must have looked down on him with favor at that moment, for he didn't stutter and he didn't collapse into sobs again. A sharp bite met his remark and he whimpered, hands clenching and claws shredding the fabric.

"You said anyfin. This is anyfin. Stop your glubbing and man up." Dualscar's hands slipped down the outside of the psionic's thigh. "You wwant to savve the mutant don't you?" A barely perceptible nod met his words and the seadweller smiled slightly. "Calm down and enjoy it."

He was split. How could he be asked to betray the man he loved, with a man he detested? It didn't sit right with him. He couldn't...but he had to. He bit his lip, looking much like the scared little wriggler he used to be. His eyes met the Aquarius's, lips being captured in a soft kiss. He took a deep breath, eyes falling slightly as he let the feelings run over him, capturing him and refusing to let go. He'd walked over an edge he couldn't return from...he wasn't sure if he was right.

* * *

><p>Waves crashed along the golden floor, sand sifting beneath its crushing power. Just above the roaring of the waves, pained sobs could be heard. A small wriggler that had been playing in the sand with his lusus, heard the faint noise and stood up.<br>Before his lusus could catch him, he had already started in the direction of the noise, short little legs carrying him as fast as they could. He peeked over the edge of a mollusk covered rock, feeling the tug of water around his ankles. Another troll sat just beyond the rocks, water swirling around his feet and arms covering his head. His back heaved with the force of his sobs, water and skin unable to muffle the pained bursts of sound.

Concern was the first the the troll felt. What grub would be at the ocean without their lusus? Didn't they know that the sea was dangerous? Seadwellers were violent. He didn't think much on it before scrambling over the rocks and hopping down into the sand. His hand was steady as he reached out to touch his shoulder. A startled cry left his lips before he could stop it, hand going to his mouth to suck on the shocked skin. The troll sitting on the sand jolted his head around.

"Who are you?" The other troll couldn't tell much about the boy from his face. He pulled his hand from his mouth, looking at him with an openly curious expression.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas. Who are you?" the troll in the sand sniffed, swiping at his eyes. Tears still dotted his eyes, but they didn't fall anymore.

"Thollukth." he said it quietly, looking at Karkat warily. "Thollukth Captor."

"Thollukth? Tha's a stupid name! Thollukth. It feels like I'm droppin a weight off my ton."

"No! Thollukth!" he reached down to the sand and spelled his name out, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it right.

"Oh! Sollux! Why di'in you just say so?" Karkat sat down next to him, wiggling his bare feet into the sand.

"I did!" he protested, sparking slightly. "I thaid Thollukth!"

"Why don't you jus say s? It would be so much fucking easier."

"Potty mouth!" Sollux smiled slightly, wiping his eyes again. "And I cant thay eth. My teeth are too big."

"Big teeth, two different eyes and four horns. You're weird!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You spark too!"

Sollux looked down at himself where there were indeed blue and red sparks dancing over him. "...the voiceth thcream...and I cant control the thparking. It a thing that happenth when I'm angry or thad..."

Karkat pursed his lips in thought. "...does it hurt? The screams?"

Sollux looked at him, mouth agape in shock. No one had gotten past his freakishness before. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. They wont thut up."

"I know someone...she hears voices too. Shes a red blood, but shes really cool. She use ta spark, but now she jus moves stuff with her mind or whatever the fuck she says it is."

Sollux looked at him hopefully. "And the could help me get rid of the voiceth?"

Karkat nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He held his hand out to the Gemini as he stood up. "Come on!"

Sollux looked at the outstretched hand before taking it and letting him pull him to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"To finish the sand castle. Duh!"

* * *

><p>Sollux gasped, whimpering as pain jolted through him. His hands clenched around Dualscar's arms and he started pushing him away. The Aquarius kissed him tenderly, hands gently massaging his hips so he would relax. He didn't want to though. He didn't want any of this to feel good. If it did...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up fuckass! We don't have all fucking day!" Karkat ran ahead of the Gemini who was struggling to stay caught up. Sollux stumbled behind him, panting as he tried to keep his footing on the tumble of rocks and plants.<p>

"Where are we going?" Sollux called to him, ducking under a tree branch. Karkat laughed and jumped over a log and started heading downhill.

"You'll see!" Sollux would have sighed if he had the breath to do so. Karkat could be so annoying sometimes. A root caught around his foot and he tripped, yelping as he tumbled down the hill. Branches scratched at his skin and briars grabbed at his clothes. Then...there was nothing.

Sollux scrabbled at the edge of the cliff, desperately trying to pull himself back up. Karkat slid to a stop a few feet away, laying on his belly to be at eye level with him. Sollux grabbed his outstretched hand, holding to him tightly.

"Do you trust me?" Karkat asked, hand loose in Sollux's. Sollux looked at him, absolutely petrified.

"Don't let me fall."

"Do you trust me?" Sollux looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. Slowly he nodded. "Let go. Everything will be fine."

Sollux's grip tightened on his hand as he watched his friend. His eyes clenched shut as his hand opened and he fell through space.

Sollux kept his eyes on his friend as he fell. There was no fear in his eyes and he was completely silent. The cliffs flew by as he fell and the spray of surf met his back. He never hit water though. A pair of strong arms held him above the waves, stopping his descent. He looked back, immediately flailing until he dropped into the water. He splashed water at the troll, pure venom in his eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me, Ampora!" he snapped. The seadweller looked at him dejectedly.

"Excuse me for tryin to keep you from drowwning." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you wwant to drowwn then fine by me. Don't come cryin to me for help wwhen you start sinkin."

* * *

><p>Sollux gasped quietly, biting his lip until blood was drawn. Fingers danced along his skin, back arching from the bed as pleasure jolted through him. Everything was moving so slow, yet that just made everything better...and worse.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we here? You know I don't like the beach. Theadwellerth prey on yellow bloodth, t'know." Sollux crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friend over his glasses.<p>

"I know. I tried replicating it perfectly."

"Replicate what? The beacheth from Alternia?"

"...yeah. It may be a new world, but this will always be our spot." Sollux looked around, confused. Slowly it all clicked into place.

"Thith ith..."

"Where we first met. Yeah." Sollux looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and awe.

"...why?" Karkat stepped up to him, for once not looking angry or high strung. He actually looked...nervous.

"Captor...Sollux..." he bit his lip and Sollux was...scared to say the least. He never expected what came next. "I pity the fuck out of you."

* * *

><p>Fire leapt across his skin, moans falling unbidden from his lips. Every touch was a spark of electric pleasure to his sensitive skin. Eyes were clenched shut, cheeks flushed a deep golden and mouth parted ever so slightly. Forbidden pleasure that he didn't want.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her tower, eyes in the clouds as images flashed by. They were disconcerting and he hated what they showed her. She wasn't exactly keen to ask the morbid girl for help, but that was exactly what she did.<p>

TT: aradia.  
>TT: you are needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux sat in Karkat's arms, lazily watching the sun fall below the horizon. This one was much weaker then the one on Alternia, but according to the humans it was stronger then there's. It was strange. Surreal.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Karkat pressed his lips to the back of the Gemini's neck. Sollux smiled slightly.

"How everythingth changing. How I got my lithp back. How I never want to go through thomething like that again."

"Pretty deep stuff for a date."

"Yeah...I gueth."

"You should relax." he tilted his head back, pressing their lips together. Sollux turned in his lap, kissing him gently.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Sollux panted deeply, shaking ever so slightly. His breathing had been echoed, falling silent moments before. The Aquarius's lips were now pressing continuously against his neck.<p>

"Thtop..." It was bad enough that he'd...but the intimacy of the kisses just... It was hard to not break something, or scream in his frustration. Instead of stopping, the seadweller's hand slid up his neck, gently tilting it back as he dragged his tongue along the side of Sollux's neck.

"You didn't like it." A statement. The lack of a questioning lilt left no room for argument and after a moment of hesitation, Sollux shook his head.

"...I held up my end of the deal. Let me thee kk." Dualscar went ridged for a minute, arms tightening around him for a moment. Sollux feared retaliation, tensing in his arms and clenching his eyes shut. All that met him was a quiet sigh and another kiss to the neck.

"I don't knoww wwhat you find in that mutant. You should just let me finish him." Sollux's eyes snapped open in shock and rage. He turned in Orphaner's grip, pushing him away violently.

"We made a deal! Keep your end or-"

"Or wwhat?" the seadweller scoffed. "Wwhat is a broken lowwblood going be able to do against a powerful highblood?" he moved so he was pinning the Gemini against the bed. "Learn your place, slavve."

Sollux stared up at him, mouth agape in utter shock. No. No! This couldn't be happening! It was...he... Sollux could feel tears springing to his eyes as his neck was attacked once more. "You promised."

"I lied."

* * *

><p><strong>YO<strong>

**IT HAS BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE**

**I'm actually surprised that it hasn't been like...2 years or something like that XD**

**Anyways**

**I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out, nor do I really have anything for the next chapter in mind, so it may be awhile.**

**Reviews are wuv**

**~Split**


	7. Chapter 7

Night cloaked everything in silent shadows. The sky was starless despite being clear and the moons light was dull and muted. Not a leaf stirred and the only thing that could be heard was the crash of waves far off on the shore. From the position of the moon through the window, Sollux guessed it was about 3 in the morning. It would be the perfect night to see through with his plan. If only the door wasn't locked and the object of his hate wasn't mere feet away. Every part of him was sore and it was a miracle that he'd even made it to the window without collapsing.

"Come back to bed." Orphaners voice was low, tired, yet holding a threatening note to it. Sollux looked over his shoulder at him before looking back at the moon.

"Tho now I'm not even allowed to leave your thide. You've taken everything. Why am I not allowed my rethtlethneth?" he said quietly. He could feel tears pricking his eyes again. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? What horrible thing could he have done in his life to merit such a punishment? A pair of arms slipped around his waist, holding him gently.

"Come back to bed, Sol. Everything will be better in the morning." he said gently, kissing just behind his ear. Sollux clenched his eyes shut, feeling the first of his tears roll down his cheeks. He stood like that for a minute and he knew the older troll knew he was crying. After a few more seconds he turned and buried his face against his chest, sobbing quietly.

"You've taken everything."

* * *

><p>Sand sifted beneath his feet, but he was shy of enjoying it. He was just barely able to keep from breaking out into tortured sobs again. Before, it would have been nice, but now...<p>

It was the same beach that Karkat had told him he pitied him on. Sollux didn't know why he hadn't realized that earlier. Dualscars hive was in the same place that Eridans was. And the cove must be around here, close by. Sollux started walking along the sand, heading in a diagonal towards the cliffs.

"Wwhere are you going?" Sollux froze, wrapping his arms around himself in his nervous gesture.

"I'll come back if thath what you're worried about..." he said quietly. His hand found its way up to his neck, fingers brushing against the collar around the skin. He clenched his eyes shut at the sounds that ran through his head. He toyed with the golden tag hanging in the front next to a leash ring. "Not like I won't be returned if I don't."

The sadness in Sollux's voice was not lost on the seadweller. It made his heart twinge with sadness. He sighed. "...Be back in half an hour or I'm sending hunters after you."

Sollux looked back at him, shocked that he would actually agree to let him go. He didn't question him though, just smiling slightly and turning back around. "Don't follow me." He tried to keep the obviously happy spring from his step, but it was kind of hard. It was also hard to just not run there, but he kept himself in check.

It wasn't long before he found himself in the small cove that he'd cried himself out. Where he'd met Karkat and where they'd become Matesprits. So many memories were here...

_Their lips were pressed together in a heated kiss, shirts thrown haphazardly on the sand. Sollux's hands were pressed against Karkats chest, the only thing keeping them from being pressed completely together. Karkat had his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as close as they could get. He slowly brought the Gemini to the ground, pressing him back into the sand and straddling his waist. His mouth moved from his lips and down his jawline. They grazed along his neck, lingering at earlier marks he'd made. He slowly made his way down to his collarbone._

_"Mine." he murmured before lightly biting the skin. Sollux's back arched at the jolt that ran through him as Karkat bit and teased the sensitive skin. A slight whimper made its way from his lips as Karkat kept moving down, teasing every spot he knew was sensitive. His tongue dragged over his nipples, dragging a quiet moan from his lips. Kisses were placed against each rib, prominent through the smooth skin. He lingered just below his bellybutton and above his jeans. After a second of placing kisses there, he gripped his jeans button with his teeth._

_"Wait..." Sollux said uncertainly. Karkat gazed up at him, eyes curious and loving. "I...I don't think I'm ready for thith, kk..."_

_Karkat pulled himself away from his waist and up to press their lips together in a soft kiss. "I'll wait until you are."_

He should have just kept his mouth shut then. Now...there was no chance that he was going to be able to do anything like that with his matesprit, let alone see him again. Sollux sat down in the sand, feeling tears slip down his cheeks again. Could he do nothing, but cry?

The only thing that could be heard over the sound of his crying was the crash of waves against the beach. He wanted his matesprit. He wanted to go home. He'd even hug Eridan when they got back...if they got back.

"If I'd knowwn you wwould be crying I wwouldn't have let you out of my sight." Sollux stiffened, sobs immediately stopping at the sound of Dualscars voice.

"I thaid to not follow." he muttered weakly, reaching up to swipe the tears from his eyes. He stared out at the water, refusing to look at the man behind him.

"I wwanted to make sure you wwere alright...I could make sure no one comes here. I'll buy it and-"

"You can't have it!" he shouted, cutting him off. Dualscar was taken aback as Sollux whirled around, sand scattering under his hand. "You can't take thith from me! Thith ith the latht thing I have! I hate you! I hate you tho fucking much!"

Dualscar ducked, a shell flying where his head had been moments before, and shattering against the cliff face. The teen was screaming curses and words of hate at him, continuously throwing shells and rocks and whatever other debris he could at him. Eventually he ran out of stuff to throw, but he kept screaming at him, tears running down his cheeks in a never ending deluge. Dualscar went over to him, effortlessly pinning him into the sand.

"Learn your place, slavve." he growled threatenly. Sollux just sobbed louder, the sound reverberating off the cliff walls. A sharp slap met his cheek, instantly quieting him to small whimpers of pain. "Wwhether you like it or not you are mine! The quicker you get that into that thick skull of yours the better!"

"...you thaid you pity me." Dualscar went ridged at the words, hands tightening around his wrists. "If you really pity me...then why do you keep hurting me?"

* * *

><p>"Thtop!" Sollux screeched, thrashing as he was pressed back into the blanket pile.<p>

"If you don't wwant my pity then you can have my hate." he snarled, leaning down to bite harshly at his neck. Sollux cried out, screaming in a faint hope that someone would hear and attempt to help. Wishful thinking on his part.

His shirt was ripped straight down the middle, Orphaner waisting no time at all in getting the clothes from his body. Sollux kept screaming until a remnant of his shirt was stuffed in his mouth, forcing his jaw open to the point that it was painful and muffling the sound until it was barely audible. Tears slipped down his cheeks as Dualscar moved his lips down his torso, back arching from the blankets. The worst part about it wasn't that he was about to be raped. The worst part was that his body liked it and responded to it. Did that mean he wanted it? Was he just that much of a slut?

His back and hips bucked up as Dualscar wrapped his lips around one of his nipples, dragging his tongue over the top of it. A low whimper made its way from his throat as his bulge pressed against Dualscars outer hip, giving just a slight feel of friction before it was pulled away. Dualscar pulled back to look down at Sollux's tortured face. One of his hands left his wrists to carress his cheek gently, the boy flinching underneath him.

"Pity you..." he murmured, kissing his neck. Sollux looked up at him, eyes watering in pain,  
>confusion. He tugged at his wrists. He didn't want this. He couldn't voice it, but he didn't want it.<p>

* * *

><p>"You'vve broken so easily, Sol." Dualscar murmured, fingers stroking his side lightly. Sollux lay there, completely bare, unwilling to struggle. It had been a month. Or was it longer? Sollux had long lost track of the days since the beach. It was just an endless cycle of staring out the window, wanting to die, being coaxed into eating, sex. Everything else was gone. "Perhaps too easy...where has your spirit gone, Sol?"<p>

"In the ocean along with my freedom." he said weakly. There was only sorrow in his voice. Dualscar sighed and pressed his lips to the back of Sollux's neck.

"I miss your passion."

"...I mith my matethprit. My life...home...lifeth a bitch though."

* * *

><p>He was alone. Alone? He was never alone during the night. Yet he was. He'd taken to sleeping for most of the day so he wouldn't be bothered by his tormentor. He could never escape what happened at night though so he never tried.<p>

"...Dualscar?" he said hesitantly. Nothing met his question. He wrapped a blanket around himself, going to the door. There had never been any rule saying he couldn't leave the room, but he was still hesitant to just walk out. He'd seen what happened to slaves wandering alone. Because they didn't have any right as slaves they couldn't fend off a free troll. They could do whatever they wanted to them and no one prevented it. Not even Dualscar. One of the many reasons he never left his room.

He walked quietly down the hall. No one was in sight. Normally that would disturb him, but all he felt was a slight stirring of hope. This could be his chance to find Karkat!

Sollux kept his pace even as he walked to the stairs. If anyone did come out and see him, he could say that he was going down to the kitchens to get food. He was almost positive that everyone knew he was only ever awake at night. That would deter some suspicion. He hoped.

His feet alighted upon the cold marble floor at the bottom of the stairs. No one had shown up which gave him a sense of relief. Now he just needed to get to the basement.

It was cold and damp in the basement floors of the castle. Even more so then if he'd been standing on the shore. Mud shifted under his bare feet, flecking them brown. Everything creaked with the force of the waves on the other side of the walls.

"Kk?" he called quietly, walking down he lonely corridor. This was the only place he could be. If he wasn't...

"Sollux?" The voice startled him from his thoughts and he turned to look in one of the cells. Karkat sat against the wall, looking at him with wide eyes. Sollux's eyes lit up with joy and he reached through the bars of his prison. Karkat went over to the bars, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. His hand reached up to lay against Sollux's cheek. It was all too much for him. Sollux slowly sunk to his knee's, Karkat following him.

Sollux pulled him as close as he could, wrapping his arms around him. The position was awkward, but he needed the comfort of seeing his lover again. Karkat held him close, not knowing why they were holding each other in the first place, but knowing that once they had, something was changing. Sollux wouldn't notice. His eyes were clenched tightly shut. But Karkat would watch in wide eye'd wonder as everything shifted around them, changing from dank, dark cells, to a lavish comfortable ship room, to a silvery grey lab room. A troll and a human stood over them, mouths moving in tangent.

"You have failed."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA I'm a major bitch XD<strong>

**Poor Sollux ;-;**

**You guys know the drill: Read, review, DO YOU LOVE IT? *spongebob hopeful face***

**Also**

**By the next chapter this story will have been re-named to _shadows past_**

**~Split**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose and Aradia stood in front of the two shivering and disoriented trolls, arms crossed and faces grim. Sollux looked about him in confusion. These weren't the cells. This wasn't his room. And it wasn't the crawlspace between the 4th and 5th floor. Was he hallucinating. No. If he'd been hallucinating then he wouldn't be able to feel Karkat's arms wrapped around him.

"...you knew?" his voice broke as he asked the question, gaze flittering between the two. The two girls gazed at them before answering, mouth's once more moving together and voices echoing at the same moment.

"Yes." Barely seconds after the word had been uttered, Sollux had his hands around Aradia's throat, pressing her into a wall.

"You knew and you didn't help?" he shouted, slamming her back against the wall again and again as he shouted at her, hands clenching dangerously over her neck. "You that by and watched that happen? What the hell ith wrong with you? I thould kill you! Both of you!"

Karkat's arms wrapped around the boys waist, expertly pulling him off the troll girl. Sollux didn't leave without a fight though, kicking and screaming and battering the poor girl caught in the maelstrom. His claws did a heavy number on one of her cheeks as well as Karkat's arms, crimson blood dripping from his fingers. Rose even got caught in a bit of the backfire, a bruise blooming on the edge of her jaw.

It took near ten minutes for Karkat to suitably restrain the yellow blood, but Sollux was still shrieking obscenities, eyes filled with rage and pain. "I truthted you! I truthted you and you let thith happen!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" Karkat snapped, pinning Sollux back against the tiled floor. The Gemini immediately shrank back, eyes clenching shut and body shaking. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and Karkat immediately regretted whatever he'd done to upset the troll. He pulled him into his arms, shooshing him and holding him gently.

The first of his broken sobs rang through the room before being muffled in Karkats chest, hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt. Rose was busy attending to Aradia's wounds, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the yellow blood. She was one of the reasons that he was this way.

"It hurt'th..." he sobbed, holding his matesprit tightly. Karkat ran his hand through his hair and over his back, doing everything he knew to calm him down. The boy kept wailing, well beyond calming down.

"What happened to you...?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Sollux's eyes were dry and he was comfortably in Karkat's lap, curled against his chest. Aradia sat across the table at a safe distance, bandages around her neck and on her cheek. Rose sat next to her, hands crossed on the table.<p>

"...thorry..." Sollux murmured, not making eye contact with her. He kept sulking in Karkat's hold, looking much like a small child despite that he was obviously bigger then the rest of the trolls. Aradia gave him a curt nod in reply to his apology, eyes gazing at him coldly. Karkat interjected before anything else could happen.

"You said we failed. What did we fail at?" he kept his voice even, not letting any of the curiosity or anger slip into his voice. Rose was quick to pick up on the cue.

"We recently found out that the threads of time and our reality itself were slowly unraveling. Not noticible and not enough to cause panic. Only Aradia and I know about it and now you and Sollux." she stated nonchalantly. "Aradia started travelling through the time lines and found something that would keep us from being born, this reality being created as well as the humans. We thought it would be okay if we sent you two back since we thought you two were the sanest and more able to take whatever happened. We were obviously wrong."

Sollux shifted in Karkat's lap, feeling self concious. "It'th not my fault...if we'd known what we were going into before hand..."

"Well you two are going back."

"No!" Sollux shouted, eyes wide in terror. "I'm not going back there. I can't! I can't go through that anymore..."

"Sollux..." Rose tried to make her voice sympathetic, but the minute she thought Sollux was going to cry again she snapped. "Suck it up! You two are the only one's that can go back there. And if that means taking it up the ass then you will."

Sollux cringed. She wasn't usually this brash. Karkat growled at her, face flashing with anger. "What do you mean taking it up the ass? Sollux hasn't taken anything!"

"Dualthcar..." he whimpered, curling up further in his grip. Karkat looked down at him, anger faltering with concern. He held him comfortingly, making soothing noises.

"He isn't going back." Karkat growled protectively, holding him tighter.

"You don't have a choice."  
>~~~<p>

Sedation. Sollux was sure of it. But what had happened to cause it? He remembered being told that he was going back. They were making him go back to that hell hole. He remembered attacking someone. Hard to tell since everyone had red blood. And then...nothing. Someone was holding him though and it was...nice. He curled into the warm embrace, not even caring who it was.

"Wwho did this to him?" Sollux blinked his eyes open to look around blurrily, everything shifting dangerously. He looked up at whoever was talking, reaching up with a fumbling hand to try and stop his talking. He batted lightly at his face until he found his mouth, covering it and making a shushing noise. The person caught his hand and held it, kissing the skin lightly.

"Thut up Eridan. Thleep." he muttered, curling into the trolls chest. Wait. Eridan? His eyes snapped open and he pushed away from him, landing on the floor with a wince. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, everything still pretty blurred. "Dualthcar." he growled, the image somewhat in focus.

"Wwelcome back to the land of the livving, sleeping beauty." A genuine smile was on the trolls face and Sollux backed away further. "Havve a nice nap? Come here, Sol." Sollux shook his head, moving back further.

"No. No no no no." Dualscar looked at him furiously, but Sollux didn't care. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face against them before letting out a sob. So close. Freedom was in his reach and they sent him back. It wasn't fair. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and he sobbed louder as he was pulled against Dualscar's chest.

* * *

><p>"Sollux! Dammit you ass! Get up!" Karkat yelled furiously. The bitches. They stuck him back in a cage and he couldn't do jack shit. "Get your ass up! Captor!"<p>

A light lit down the hall, but he didn't care. He knew that Sollux had been sedated. He was too dangerous to not be while they were there, but it should have worn off by now. He was on the brink of tears watching him lay there.

"Wwhat's going on?" Karkat's head shot up, teary eyes alighting on their captor.

"He came down...and he just..he..." Karkat was at a loss of words, hyperventilating from fear and tears running down his cheeks. Whether from fear for his matesprit or being culled by his tormentor? It didn't matter. Dualscar sighed and scooped the yellow blood up from the floor before turning to the cancer.

"Go back to sleep."

When next Sollux woke he couldn't move, stuck on his belly. No doubt he was in trouble. He was back in his room, soaked in sopor slime and clothed in only boxers. He tugged his wrists hopelessly, weakly, not expecting them to give.

"Wwhat wwas going on in your mind last night, Sol?" Sollux took a shaky breath as a hand ran down his spine, clenching his eyes shut.

"I jutht wanted to thee kk..." he whispered hoarsely, crying out at the lashing pain that ran across his back. He grit his teeth as a hand ran over the red strip.

"Wwhy wwere you incapacitated wwhen I found you?" oh shit. Think of something. Anything Captor.

"I...I found...ah!" he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out again.

"Wwhat did you find, Sol?"

"...bee'th...I found bee'th and...mind honey..." perfect cover. High always works. Another lash. Another cry.

"Wwhat wwere you thinking?" the words were hissed through clenched teeth and Sollux shook with fear and pain.

"...that I want to die." he gasped, whimpering quietly. Dualscar scowled, lashing his back once more before throwing the belt to some other part of the room. He sat beside Sollux, running his hand along the boys back.

"I don't like punishing you, Sol." He said softly, hand stopping at the small of his back. "But I can't let an unruly slavve run around."

"I don't go anywhere! You don't let me!"

"For good reason as I'm noww learning! Mind honey? Really, Sol?"

"I-"

"If you had told me you wwere into that sort of thi-" Sollux's foot connected with the seadweller's side, knocking the wind out of him, and he smirked. The smirk fell away as he saw the cold gleam in Orphaner's eyes and he turned his face back into the pillows, shrinking in on himself. "You little ingrate!"

"...pedophile." He muttered, glancing up at him fearfully. A small smirk graced the Aquarius's features as he stroked Sollux's back again.

"Is that wwhat you think of me, Sol?" Sollux shivered, shrinking in on himself further.

"Yeth..."

"You're of age, Sol, and a slavve. Do you really think I care?" His fingers hooked in the boys boxers.

"Don't..."

"Or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER<strong>

**I really like ending them in a bad place, have you noticed?**

**Anyways...Theres one more chapter after this wweh wweh**

**It was...a very short story**

**~Split**


	9. Chapter 9

Dualscar and Sollux were gone. It was a simple matter of breaking out of his cell and Karkat wondered why he hadn't tried it before. It had been about four hours after he'd taken Sollux away. Most of it was an act on his part, though he was truly concerned as to why Sollux hadn't woken up. There hadn't been enough tranquilizer to put him down for that long. He'd spent most of that time sleeping, gaining his strength. He knew he would need it in the coming hours. Sollux would be okay without him for a little while longer. True, he was in the hands of a mad man, but Sollux would be okay.

It was damp. Far more so now that the tide was coming in. Mud squelched under his feet and water bubbled around them in a sickeningly way. Cells lined the walls, indiscernible from the rest, and stretched for a long ways. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and began to walk.

* * *

><p>Sticky. Sticky, disgusted, and once again in a position he couldn't escape from. He wondered when he had become so pathetic. If this had happened in the game...well it wouldn't have. The guy would already be dead. Was it because his adversary was much stronger? Maybe so. But this was too much. He could have fought. A collar couldn't hinder him so much that he was powerless...could it?<p>

"Ngn...stop." Sollux whimpered, squirming and jerking on the belt tying his hands to the wall. Honey covered most of his bare torso and it was currently being lapped up by the very man he detested. Dualscar looked up at him, a lazy smile on his face and eyes half-lidded.

"Wwhy?" he asked, dragging his tongue over his stomach again. The Gemini cringed at the sound he made, trying to squirm from underneath him.

"I don't...want it..."

* * *

><p>Shit. How could he? Karkat was thoroughly disgusted by the Aquarius. How could he treat another troll like this? He felt sorry for him. The psionic lay prone. Scars covered most of his body...or what wasn't bloodied and bruised. He was unconscious, probably had been since the last time a guard had come in. Small whimpers emanated from his parted lips, though nothing was harming him currently. He was in a bad way. There was little chance that he would be able to get him out unless he could keep him quiet the entire time. He needed a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux was glad for the respite, for once happy, or at least relieved, while he was there. True, Dualscar was still keeping him by his side at all times if he decided he didn't want to stay in the room. He didn't show his happiness though. Instead his face was shocked. Purely and utterly shocked.<p>

Moments after he'd gotten out of a shower (unmolested thank god), a guard had come into the room in a panic. Sollux listened intently as he dried his hair. Guards in a panic, blah blah blah, can't find, blah blah blah, red blood not in cage. So Karkat had escaped. Sollux wasn't entirely surprised. They did have a mission of course. When everyone looked at him though, he had the most surprised, hurt, teary eyed expression in the world. It was all an act, and yet the sob he choked out was as real as it could be.

He'd spent 20 minutes crying. Not out of sorrow as many would think. His matesprit had abandoned him after all. He cried out of pure unadulterated joy. The sooner Karkat could find what they were looking for the sooner he could be out of this hell hole and back home. He could have Equius erase his memory of what had went on during his time here.

They walked down the corridor, his hand practically glued to Dualscar's as much as he detested it. It didn't matter. He'd be free soon. That was all he could think about behind his mask of shock. A gleam of red caught his attention and he looked to his left as soon as Orphaner wasn't watching him. Karkat was standing behind a pillar, hand covered in his blood as he flagged Sollux down.

Karkat shot Sollux a look that plainly said "Distract him." Sollux nodded before turning back to Dualscar and tugging on his sleeve. The seadweller looked down at him, noting the tears gathering beneath his pained eyes.

"H-he abandoned me?" The questioning tone had Dualscar shocked. He thought the boy had already known. Maybe it hadn't completely registered to him when he'd been crying earlier.

"...yes." Sollux let out a choked sob, doing the unthinkable. He clung to him. Dualscar was surprised as he had never done anything like that before. A moment passed before he wrapped his arms around him. "Come on. Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter oops. I decided I wanted this to end on an even number of chapters even though thats a stupid reason and so there's going to be another chapter ^^;<strong>

**It's already mostly written so I should have it out within a weak if I get the motivation to type it up**

**~Split**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO**

**so...its been awhile**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. Stuffs been happening and I havent had the time to write or really do anything**

**I started going back and re-doing the chapters because...reading back I really had no idea where I wanted the story to go and because of that it really didn't make for a very coherent or good story in my opinion.**

**If the changes go the way I want them too, then the 10th chapter will NOT be the final one like I originally said**

**Im hoping to have all the changes done and have a new chapter out before the 4th and I will be replacing this message with the tenth chapter because no one likes to see these things in the middle of a story so please be watching for that**

**love y'all tons,**

**~Split**


End file.
